


Together

by sanva



Series: Deviled Eggs [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, College, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanva/pseuds/sanva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jensen didn't come to class, Jared knew right away that something was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heather03nmg](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=heather03nmg).



> Originally Posted: 2-15-2010
> 
> This is written for heather03nmg who bid on me and donated in support of help_haiti. She wanted Jared/Jensen with h/c with Jensen hurt or sick, shmoop and cuddly-ness, and Jared POV.

  


 

 

Propping his feet up on the electric heater that ran the length of the inner wall of the classroom, Jared leaned back in his chair and tapped his pencil against his notebook, eyes scanning the people coming through the doorway. It had been about a month since he first pulled over at the bus stop to let some random guy know the bus was going to be late picking him up. He wasn’t sure what had spurred him into doing it—probably due to the rain, but maybe because he’d seen the guy at the stop nearly every day for a month and damn was he hot. Not that Jared was actually going to tell Jensen he thought he was hot; he didn’t want to ruin the friendship he’d managed to build with the guy.

Jensen was shy and even saying that was probably an understatement. Jared wasn’t exactly sure how a guy with such good looks ended up being so wary of other people and antisocial to the point that, other than Jared, he only talked to his roommate, co-workers, and the people he interacted with on the job. Hell, two weeks ago Jensen had a question for the professor and, rather than stay a couple minutes after the bell—or before since Ms. Smith had let them out early—he’d gone all the way home to email her.

After that first day, Jared had taken to giving Jensen a ride to and sometimes from class on the days they had Econ together. It had taken a bit of work to break through Jensen’s shell, but it was worth it because Jensen was smart, funny, and just . . . just awesome.

Frowning, Jared started surveying the class for Jensen when the bell rang, wondering if he’d somehow missed the other guy. Today was the first time in a month he hadn’t given Jensen a ride and that was only because his car was in the shop thanks to some jackass backing up into his car the night before—said jackass being his drunken roommate, Chad. If it wasn’t for his parents being rich, Chad would either be kicked out of school or in jail thanks to the amount of havoc he’s caused. Truth be told, Jared wasn’t sure why he was even friends with the guy sometimes, let alone rooming with him.

Slipping his phone out of his pocket, he checked it for any messages. Nothing. The latest sent or received message was one he sent to Jensen about an hour before class to remind him that he wasn’t going to be coming by today. He’d already talked to him about it—more like complained loudly—the night before so it shouldn’t have been a surprise.

A snapping noise brought his attention away from his phone. Looking up, he met the eyes of one of the teacher’s assistants, who was giving him a dirty look. He slipped his phone back into his bag and made a show of focusing on the lecture that had already started at some point. About five minutes later, he was inserting his answers into the clicker, A, B, 1240, 2500, and D. He’d done the entire assignment the night before so it was only a matter of copying down the answers, but that didn’t stop him from selecting the wrong one due to not paying attention to which problem he was looking at.

The class took way too long to get over. As soon as the bell rang over Ms. Smith’s voice, Jared was out of there, hopping over the legs of five other students on his way towards the door. At least he’d been sitting in the back; if he’d been in the front where Jensen usually sat, the row would have been packed and much harder for him to get out of.

As soon as he was out of the door, he had his phone out, fingers already selecting Jensen’s name in his contact list. Econ was his only class on Tuesdays and Thursdays, the other three he was taking this semester were Monday-Wednesday-Friday classes. Jensen had a similar schedule, only he had a nutrition science at two in the afternoon as well and was taking five classes in total. Jared usually gave him a ride home from Econ and then Jensen caught the bus an hour and forty five minutes later, after lunch, back to campus unless Jared hung out for a while.

He let it ring till Jensen’s voicemail picked it up. “Hey Jensen! Where are you man? I know you didn’t want to miss anymore Econ classes; you’ve made a big deal about it! Give me a call back when you get this so I don’t keep thinking you died or something.” Snapping the phone shut, he weighed his options as he made his way down the stairs to the first floor.

Jared knew where Jensen lived; he’d been in his apartment five times now, so it wouldn’t be that difficult to drop by. Plus he even knew the two routes that went by—B-route and C-route—and where to catch a ride.

It didn’t take long for him to get to the bus stop as he practically ran the entire way. Jensen had a roommate, but the guy was rarely there from what he’d gathered. Or, if he was, then he was hanging out in his room watching weird movies and practicing yoga or meditating. Jared thought his name might be Misha, but he wasn’t sure. All he really knew about the guy was that he was Jensen’s roommate; Jensen met him through an online roommate finder, and that the guy got up insanely early to teach yoga classes at the rec and then taught more yoga classes at a gym after his daily regimen of three classes—six classes in total. Jared got the impression that ‘weird’ was an understatement when it came to Misha.

Stopping to catch his breath, Jared glanced at the times listed on the side of the bus stop. According to the sheet, he had just missed it. Sighing, he turned to one of the girls standing nearby. She was scanning through her iPhone, but looked up when he tapped her shoulder.

“Do you happen to know if C-Route already came by?” he asked, giving her a smile and trying not to look like a douche or a flirt.

Blinking at him, she glanced down at her watch. “It’ll be another two or three minutes.” Her eyes darted to the sign behind him. “That’s last year’s schedule. They’ve just been too lazy to update it.”

“Awesome.” Jared smiled, nodding. “Thanks!”

“No problem.” She shrugged, turning her attention back to what she was doing before. Jared didn’t miss the small glances she shot his way every so often though. Inwardly he groaned, hoping that he wouldn’t see her again.

The ride didn’t take very long; Jensen’s stop was only three away from the school, which meant that it took just over five minutes due to the stoplights to get there. He nearly missed it as no one else was getting off, but managed to pull the wire to request the stop just in time.

It took him another five minutes to get across the street and down the road to Jensen’s apartment building. Jensen was on the second floor of a three floor apartment building. It was a nice area though, the apartment complex was back to back with a hill that was steep enough it was unlikely to ever be converted into property that would be useable and on the other side of the hill was a wheat field. The area was relatively quiet and Jared kind of liked it.

Reaching the right apartment, he hesitated a moment before knocking on the door. There was no answer and he couldn’t hear any movement, so he knocked again before taking out his cell and calling Jensen again. He could hear the phone ringing inside of the apartment and, after a tense moment, it was finally picked up.

“Hello?” Jensen sounded groggy and worn out. His voice was husky and not really in the ‘I-just-woke-up-after-some-hot-sex’ way. It was more like ‘I-feel-like-crap-go-away’.

“Jensen? Thank god!” Jared leaned against the door, his shoulder slotting in next to the jamb. “You okay?”

“Feel like crap,” Jensen grumbled and that sealed it. In the time that Jared had known him, he’d never heard Jensen say anything remotely close to a curse word outside of calling Jared a jerk when he pulled off a superior tactic in Halo or any other video game they’d tried. The ‘jerk’ was usually accompanied with a slug to the shoulder and a grumbled ‘cheater’, but Jared knew Jensen just didn’t want to admit that Jared was the better player.

“I can tell.” Jared frowned. “You missed Econ.”

“Shit.”

“Yeah, didn’t miss much though. You can borrow my notes.”

He could hear cloth shift in the background before Jensen spoke again, “Thanks.”

“Hey Jensen?”

“Hmmm?”

“Could you let me in?”

There was a pause and Jared could picture the look of confusion on Jensen’s face. “Huh?”

“I figured I’d drop them off now so you could use them when you feel better.” Jared tapped his phone against his temple. “Plus you didn’t answer your phone. You freaked me out man.”

“You’re here?”

“Yep.” Jared smiled slightly and reached out to knock gently on the door. “Gonna let me in? You can go straight back to bed after you do.”

The line cut out and it was a few seconds before Jared could hear movement in the apartment. A minute later, he heard the lock click and the doorknob twisted before the door opened. Jensen was standing in the half open door, blinking blearily at him. His hair was mussed and there were dark circles beneath his eyes. It was the first time Jared had seen him without his glasses on.

“You look like crap,” Jared’s mouth spoke before he could think about it.

“Captain Obvious,” Jensen mumbled before stepping back and heading back towards the short hall that led to his room. “Shut the door and lock it, please.”

Jared did so and glanced around the room. It was immaculate as ever. The only things out of place were a few of those yoga mats that Misha liked to sit on pretty much all the time. They were lying flat on the floor, but slightly askew in front of the television.

Dropping his bag onto a chair, he followed after Jensen. The other man’s room was just as clean as the living room, or was usually. There were clothes on the floor, probably what he’d worn the day before, and a couple plates, a mug, and two glasses on the desk. Another glass was resting on top of Jensen’s Food Science and Nutrition textbook next to his glasses on the floor near the bed.

Jensen had already collapsed back into bed and had the sheet pulled up till it almost covered his head. His face was buried in a pillow and he was nearly in a fetal position.

Jared stood there for a moment, just watching him, before moving to sit at the edge of the bed. It probably wasn’t the best idea, but he couldn’t resist it. Jensen just looked so worn out and sick that he just wanted to comfort him.

Reaching out, he rested a hand on Jensen’s shoulder, curling the fingers lightly over it. “How are you feeling bad? Flu, cold, pain, headache?”

“Cold. Bad cold and even badder headache,” Jensen mumbled into the pillow, slotting one eye open to look at him.

“You must be feeling bad.” Jared slipped his hand up to lay it palm-up against Jensen’s forehead. “Badder isn’t a word.”

“Whatever,” Jensen replied, eyes slipping closed. He let out a sigh then, tilting his head to press it into Jared’s touch.

The movement caused Jared’s insides to twist and his tongue darted out to wet his lips before he moved his hand away, followed by his gaze. “Well, I don’t think you have a fever. Have you taken anything?”

There was a stretch of silence—a long pause that Jared guessed meant he hadn’t. Reaching out, he poked Jensen’s shoulder a couple times before the other man drew away slightly and shook his head, burying his face in his pillow.

“Alright,” Jared stood, moving towards the door. “I’m going to grab you some aspirin or cold medicine…whichever you have. Bathroom or kitchen?”

“Bathroom.”

 

 

It didn’t take long for Jared to find the cupboard Jensen and Misha—although he wasn’t sure Misha took over the counter medicine, due to his interest in the all-natural medicines, and the fact that there was a thick book on the same shelf as the bottles of pills and liquid cough and cold medicine—kept the medicine in.

He chose the liquid medicine, snagging both the nighttime and the daytime bottles. He figured with all the sleeping Jensen was doing the nighttime would be alright, but it depended on whether the guy wanted to take it or not.

Next he headed to the kitchen. Looking through the fridge he located some orange juice and there was a box of granola bars on top of the microwave. He grabbed a glass and filled it before snagging two of the bars and heading back into the bedroom.

Jensen was pretty much in the same position he’d been in when he left. It took a bit of coaxing for him to sit up and down the juice followed by one of the bars—he refused to eat the second, instead he made grabby-hands for the bottle of cold medicine Jared had set aside.

He chose to take the nighttime stuff, which Jared knew meant Jensen would be out like a light soon enough. Smiling at the face Jensen made after downing the stuff—it was green and not the flavor Jared would normally take if he had a choice—he took the empty cup and set it down nearby, on the textbook next to the bottles of medicine and the cup of water.

As Jensen settled back down, Jared couldn’t help but reach out and brush his hair back. It wasn’t nearly as long as Jared’s, but it still brushed across his forehead a bit and without its usual gel, it was soft and made Jensen look adorable even when sick.

Green eyes blinked open to look at him and Jared started to draw his hand back. He didn’t get far as Jensen’s hand darted up, surprisingly quick for how sluggish he’d been since Jared arrived, and snagged his wrist.

“Stay?”

“Stay?” Jared parroted his eyes widening slightly as he looked down at Jensen.

A blush darkened the pallor of Jensen’s cheeks as he nodded, pulling his bottom lip in between his teeth. “If you want to?”

It only took a moment of searching Jensen’s face to realize the full extent of what Jensen was asking. For some reason Jared got the impression that if he hadn’t been sick this never would have come up and he was actually glad Jensen was sick, even if it meant Jensen lost points in class and that he might catch this cold as well.

Twisting his hand out of Jensen’s grasp, he watched the emotions play across the strangely open face before he slipped his fingers through Jensen’s, threading them together. “I do.”

Worry and dismay turned into surprise and happiness and Jared felt Jensen’s grip tighten around his fingers, their palms pressing against each other. The anxiety he’d felt about whether or not to tell Jensen about his interest fell away and he leaned down to brush his lips across Jensen’s forehead before resting lips against Jensen’s for a quick peck.

Jensen was drawing away a bit, blush staining his cheeks and neck, before Jared could attempt to deepen the kiss. “Gonna get sick.”

“Don’t really care.” Jared leaned back down to press another kiss against Jensen’s lips before pulling back. The other man’s eyes were drooping and he’d barely responded past tilting his head up a bit. “Move over.”

It took a bit of maneuvering, but a few moments later Jared was slotted, sans jeans, in bed behind Jensen, arms wrapped around the other man. For one he was glad he had the opening shifts at work as it meant that he could spend the rest of the day here, with Jensen.

Jensen sighed, pressing back against him and pulling his arm tighter around him. A smile pulled at Jared’s lips. It wasn’t wide and brilliant, but it was filled with contentment. Burying his face into Jensen’s hair, he breathed in deep and shut his eyes. Even if he was sick tomorrow and missed class or work, this was worth it.


End file.
